Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to heritage protection and conservation devices for objects or artifacts, and more specifically, to a smart room tracking system coupled with exhibit controllers and room interactive elements with patron tiered permissions for reducing exposure of objects or artifacts to adverse environmental conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Our long history and rich heritage includes a large number of cultural relics and artifacts. These unique, irreplaceable heritage and national treasures are desired to be viewed by the public, but also need to be protected from damage in the display process resulting from light, heat, humidity, gas, chemical aging, and other factors. Therefore, artifact display cabinets play a decisive role in the field of museum and heritage conservation. Such display cabinets are constructed from different shapes that can adapt to different exhibits and facilitate arrangement is combination displays. However, most display cabinets do not adequately protect the artifacts therein and can inadvertently aid in the slow destruction for precious and priceless artifacts.